


Buku Bagus

by revabhipraya



Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Punya rekomendasi buku bagus?"





	Buku Bagus

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon Komik.

.

.

.

"Punya rekomendasi buku bagus?"

Itu pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba diajukan Valent saat hanya ada dirinya dan Visi di studio latihan Scrambled. Sebenarnya tadi mereka sudah komplet, tetapi Filan dan Axel tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berbelanja makanan ringan ke swalayan terdekat sementara Hosea ... sebut saja memenuhi panggilan alam. Jadilah kini tinggal Visi dan Valent yang tinggal.

Niat Visi semula adalah "diam saja sampai salah satu dari tiga cowok itu kembali dan tidak membiarkannya dan Valent berduaan". Bukan, Visi bukannya tidak mau mengobrol. Justru sebaliknya, Visi sangat ingin mengobrol, tetapi juga sangat malu untuk memulai. Ini Valent lo, cowok yang ditaksirnya! Mengajak mengobrol cowok yang disuka itu tidak semudah menjewer Filan yang menyebalkan! Beda jauh!

Karena itulah Visi tidak mengharapkan hal yang sebaliknya akan terjadi. Visi mengenal Valent sebagai pribadi yang sangat cuek, jadi tidak heran kalau cowok itu memutuskan untuk tidur saja sampai Filan dan Axel―atau makanan yang mereka bawa―kembali ke studio. Makanya, bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Visi saat ditanya oleh Valent? Cowok itu membuka obrolan!

"Buku bagus?" sahut Visi setelah berhasil melalui fase kaget-diajak-ngobrol-gebetan yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik. "Valent sukanya yang gimana?"

"Yang nggak kelihatan bohongnya."

Visi tertawa pelan. Tidak disangkanya Valent punya selera humor. "Buku non-fiksi dong kalau gak bohong?"

Valent mendengus pelan, geli. "Buku non-fiksi gak bohong itu bohong."

"Eh?" Visi memiringkan kepala. "Gimana maksudnya?"

"Namanya manusia." Valent mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gak ada yang bisa tahan dengan kejujuran seratus persen."

Mengingat rahasianya soal rasa suka terhadap Valent mau tidak mau membuat Visi tertohok. "Ah, i-iya, benar, sih...."

"Jadi, punya rekomendasi buku bagus?"

"Kalau buku non-fiksi susah," gumam Visi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Valent suka baca novel, gak?"

"Aku suka baca buku bagus," jawab Valent seadanya―benar-benar seadanya.

"Buku bagus itu parameternya apa?" tanya Visi, tidak dapat menemukan satu pun judul buku yang cocok dengan selera Valent.

"Ya, gitu." Valent mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersila. "Yang ... bagus. Buku bagus."

 _Oke, percuma nanya_ , batin Visi sambil menahan keki dalam hati. Ah, namanya suka, mau cowoknya seperti apa pun Visi akan selalu maklum. "Kalau novel misteri campur sains fiksi yang dibuat berdasarkan karya seni zaman renaisans gimana?"

"Misteri karya seni ... maksudnya kayak Da Vinci Code?"

Visi mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Tapi dikemasnya lebih ringan karena tujuannya buat remaja. Pengarangnya orang Indonesia, lo!"

Alis Valent terangkat sebelah. Iris birunya berbinar di balik kacamatanya. Cowok itu tampak tertarik. "Boleh juga. Kamu punya?"

"Punya, kok." Visi menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Kalau Valent mau, besok aku bawa pas latihan Scrambled."

Valent mengangguk. "Berapa?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Bukunya."

"Harganya?"

"Serialnya."

"Eh?" Visi mengerjap heran. "Kok tau bukunya berseri?"

"Buku misteri biasanya nggak cuma satu," jawab Valent sambil memiringkan bibirnya. "Minimal tiga."

Visi ber-oh pendek sebelum menjawab, "Sampai saat ini udah ada tiga. Yang keempat belum terbit."

"Oh, masih lanjut?"

"Masih! Dan rame banget!"

"Oke. Pinjam besok," putus Valent sambil kembali membaringkan badannya.

"Kubawa satu, ya," balas Visi sebelum memfokuskan diri kepada ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi.

"Ya."

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan kembali hening. Visi melirik Valent dan tampaknya cowok itu sudah tertidur lagi. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil. Meski hanya sejenak, dan hanya tentang buku, menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama Valent rupanya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada dugaannya.

"Vis?"

Visi menoleh. Dilihatnya kedua mata Valent terbuka lebar. Rupanya cowok itu tidak tidur―atau sudah bangun. "Iya?"

"Kalau―"

"―Holaaa!"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Hosea muncul di depan pintu studio dengan wajah girang. Dia melirik kanan dan kiri, memaku tatapan pada Visi, lalu berseru, "Vis! Kamu tega menduakan aku?!"

Mata Visi berkedut-kedut. "Apaan sih, Hos."

"Dan kamu!" Pandangan Hosea beralih ke Valent. "Aa Valent! Aku ini orang keberapa?!"

Visi mengerjap. "... Hos?"

"Kamu memang nggak pernah jadi yang pertama, Hosea Sayang," sahut Valent datar tanpa mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Hosea memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Aa kejam!"

Mata Visi semakin berkedut-kedut. _Aku lagi lihat apaan, sih?!_

Untungnya, Filan dan Axel datang tepat setelah dialog terakhir Valent berakhir. Setelah menghabiskan satu bungkus keripik kentang, barulah Scrambled memulai latihan mereka. Visi memperhatikan dari depan sembari sesekali memotret dan merekam latihan mereka untuk publikasi.

Namun, sangat disayangkan hingga latihan berakhir, Visi tidak kunjung mengetahui apa kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Valent kepadanya sebelum Hosea muncul tadi.

(Dan Visi yakin jika dia menanyakannya sekarang, Valent pasti sudah lupa.)

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Call me denial, which I am, but I just loooove seing Valent and Visi_ xD aku mengakui kalau Hosea dan Visi pacaran, tapi entah kenapa Valent dan Visi bagiku lebih cocok. Maafkan ke- _denial_ -anku /
> 
> DAN MAAFIN ITU JADI SLIGHT HOSEAVALENT HAHAHA /NAK. Kalau yang stalk IG Kak Leen dan liat postingan Scrambled menuju nobar final pildun, pasti mengenali dialog Hosea dan Valent di sini x"DD
> 
> Btw, ada yang bisa nebak buku apa yang dibahas Valent dan Visi? XD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
